


The time...

by M_Alchemist



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles that showcase the relationship development between Karin and Toshiro through the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. in the beginning...

The time when Hitsugaya-taichou met Kurosaki Karin for the very first time on that empty sidewalk, was quite ordinary and uneventful.

At the time, the thought of seeing her again never crossed his mind. He was focused solely on his mission and knew he was bound to return to the Soul Society shortly; the memory of their meeting would be forgotten, and her along with it.

However, it wasn’t long before fate made him realize just how absolutely mistaken he was, or how intertwined their lives would become…


	2. friend

The time when she had declared herself his friend was a surprise to him. After all, for the captain of the tenth division, making friends had never been an easy feat like the rest of the world made it out to be.

Because of his past experiences with the subject, he wasn’t sure he wanted to deal with friendships and what they entailed anymore, and so…

_I never asked you to be my friend_ , he all but growled.

Unfazed by his reaction, she’d stared him straight in the eye and replied with a grin,  _You didn’t need to_ _._

That was when he’d realized that, maybe, since the day she approached him at that old railing, he’d let her become the friend he had always secretly longed for.


	3. knowing

The time when she asked him about her brother was when everything about her first clicked into place—her brash attitude, her natural instinct to protect others, and her strong _reiryoku_ that allowed her to see hollows as well as _shinigami_. 

He wondered how he hadn’t figured out that she was related to Ichigo earlier—she had Kurosaki written _all over her._

Though the captain hadn’t known Ichigo’s whereabouts at the time, he'd been able to find the right words to keep the hope in her eyes bright. He knew she desperately wanted answers, could tell that not knowing _hurt_ her, but he wasn’t in a position to give her any explanations.

Contrary to her belief, _she_ was the real child in all of this. One that he wasn't sure could take the pressure of being a part of the big picture.

But, a small, _very small,_ part of him held hope.


	4. birthday

The time when she and Matsumoto decided it would be a fantastic idea to throw him a birthday party in the middle of summer turned out to be a _not_ so terrible idea.

It was, dare he say, _slightly enjoyable._

But when the dark haired twin made the friendly suggestion that they all throw him another birthday party during the winter, on his real birthday, he was reminded of the upcoming war against Aizen and all of the losses that it would entail.

_Sure_ , he’d replied, feigning aloofness while trying to rid himself of the sense of dread gnawing at his chest.

She didn’t need to know that he might not have another birthday to celebrate.


	5. promise

The time when she asked him what would happen to her when she died, he hadn't seen the harm in giving her all of the details that dying and going to the Soul Society entailed.

_Wait, so I'll forget_ everyone? _Even you and the other shinigami?_

Most likely.

_That sucks! Hm... Okay, then you have to promise me that you'll help me remember after I die._

But you won't be dying anytime soon, and besides...I might not be able to help—

_You have to! I don't want to forget everyone..._   _so, promise me. Promise that you'll at least try. C'mon, Toushirou, we're best friends aren't we?_

We are?

_Don't be a smartass, of course we are! And that's why you have to promise to help me._

Hm. Best friends, huh? …I guess I have no choice then, now, do I?

_No, not really. So it's a promise, all right?_

Fine, fine... It's a promise.


	6. facts

The time when he caught her fighting a hollow a few blocks away from her home, he’d confronted her and demanded answers.

_Ichi-nii’s not here to fight them anymore. Someone had to do it._

He’d wanted to yell that she wasn’t a _shinigami—_ that it wasn't her duty and she should leave this work to those specifically trained to do it, but knew it wouldn’t make a difference to her. He’d known her long enough to know that she would fight him to the bitter end if it meant doing what she thought was right.

Left without options or solutions, he gave in. She was strong and smart, a tough opponent, he was sure.

Running a hand through his messy hair in exasperation, he’d left her a final order: Just be careful.

_I always am._

And she'd said it so confidently that it sounded like a fact, and facts were the only things he had ever believed.


	7. trust

The time when he thought he had evaded her during one of his earlier visits to Karakura, only to realize he was mistaken when she called his name very loud and very clearly, was a slip-up on his part.

He should’ve ignored her, turned his back and left, but something weighed his body down - perhaps it was those childish memories he had with her that kept him from going anywhere. It was as if he was stuck in her gravitational pull, unable to escape her and her countless, unasked questions that jabbed furiously at his back.

He jumped down from the tree he had taken cover in, and as soon as he was at her feet, she didn’t think twice about asking what was on her mind. “Why do you shinigami keep coming here? Don’t tell me it’s to fight the hollows because I already know Kurumadani-san's stationed here for that purpose.” Her callous attitude gave him the impression that she had attempted to find answers before, but failed to get any.

Knowing there was no point in lying, he gave her a straight answer after a moment of silence. “We’ve been sent to monitor your brother in order to evaluate whether there’s been any changes to his current condition.”

She sighed seemingly in frustration, but her voice didn’t sound upset, only resigned, “It _was_ Ichi-nii. Figures.”

“However, while we’re here, we are under strict orders not to make any contact with him because it could have unforeseen consequences for him,” he explained. “And for certain officers, Karakura is simply off-limits at the moment so my squad and a few others volunteer to come and report back to everyone involved in the operation.”

“The way you say it makes it sound like you all care for Ichi-nii… but at the same time, it also sounds as if you’re all treating him like some kind of experiment,” she stated with a frown.

His expressionless mask didn’t change; he was used to taking direct hits without moving a muscle. He wouldn’t give her the reaction she wished for. “Think what you will. I’ve explained my orders to you, which is more than I should have given you.”

She scoffed as she crossed her arms, challenging him silently. “Why, though? Why are you observing Ichi-nii? Do you expect something to happen to him or…?”

He remained silent, debating whether to explain things or not, and if he did, how much was all right? He looked back at her waiting gaze, and decided to give her just enough to stop asking so many damn questions. “We are to observe your brother for a total of twelve months and if there is no change to his condition and he appears stable, we will leave him alone, and he'll be able to carry on with his life as a normal human.”

“And if there is a change?”

“Then we will help him however we can. We haven’t forgotten just how much we owe your brother, Kurosaki.”

She looked at him suspiciously, unsure of whether to believe him or not.

“We only have his best interest in mind, I give you my word,” he finished with a small bow of his head as a sign of his honesty and respect.

The captain didn’t remember her ever being so protective of her brother before, but he supposed that Ichigo’s lack of power reversed the roles of protector and the protected. He was reminded of how similar the two siblings were, except she was less brash and more thoughtful.

After being scrutinized under her gaze for a long, silent moment, she responded, “…alright. I don’t know a lot of the shinigami very well, but I know _you_ , so I’m putting my trust in you, Toushirou.”

A decisive nod was his only response, but he felt his heart swell with the feeling of a silent victory at the knowledge that he had her trust. A feeling that until then, had been unknown.

…he liked it.


End file.
